Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh
is the ninth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It is the first appearance of the Fang Shot, Pteraiden-Oh, and Kyoryuzin Parasagun Stegotchi. Synopsis With Pteragodon under Dogold's control, the Kyoryugers attempt to reclaim the stolen Zyudenryu while learning something about Dogold's past. Plot At the Spirit Base, Torin reveals Pteragordon was the Zyudenryu partner to Kyoryu Gold who died long ago because of Chaos and Dogold yet did not return as a Spirit. With Pteragordon wounded from the fight, a guilt ridden Torin seals the Zyudenryu in Gabutyra's volcano to recover before Chaos broke the seal and drafts Pteragordon to his services. Torin then alerts the Kyoryugers to Dogold leading an attack on the city to call out the Kyoryugers to vent his rage. Accompanying the Kyoryugers so he can avenge Kyoryu Gold, Torin confronts Dogold who has no memory of him as he uses the Pteragordon Zyudenchi to have Pteragordon assume Battle Mode. While the others deal with the Zorima and trapped civilians, Kyoryu Red and Torin battle Dogold before Kyoryu Red manages to crack Dogold's face. Enraged enough to show his new power, Dogold enters Pteragordon as he has it transform into Pteraidenoh to destroy everyone. Though formed to fight Pteraiden-Oh, Kyoryuzin Parasagun Stegotchi is overpowered and barely won. Finding a human eye within the crack in his mask, a confused Dogold falls back with Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Pink in pursuit. After Daigo's wounds are tended to, Torin reveals that Kyoryu Gold was a warrior of Japan's Sengoku period whose friends and family were targeted by Chaos and Dogold. But at last second, after the death of his friend Jūrōta, Kyoryu Gold stops Dogold from harming Torin and chases after him in a portal that he never emerged from. Though they now understand Torin, the issue of Dogold's lack of memory and that only true heroes use the Zyudenchi add further mystery. Eventually, Daigo and the others are alerted to their friends in danger and find Chaos's elite soldier Cambrima who has Souji and Amy captive. Though he demand, Cambrima is shocked when Daigo shot at him as he tells the monster that he counts on Souji and Amy before he Ian, and Nobuharu transform to fight him. With Dogold conflicted over what he should be angry about, Cambrima is forced to fight on his own before Kyoryu Red battles the Raging Knight before using the Fang Shot to completely shatter Dogold's mask. Seeing the human face behind the mask, Torin reveals it to be Kyoryu Gold: Utsusemimaru as the real Dogold is revealed to be animated armor. His disembodied face mask reformed, Dogold reveals how Chaos arranged the events years ago so he could enslave Utsusemimaru in his rage-filled mindset to control Pteragordon. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Vamola! Kyoryuger *'ED': Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (19-0) Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun (Battle Mode), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi (Battle Mode), Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Deinochaser *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Deinochaser *Raging Knight Dogold - Pteragordon (Deboss) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *Utsusemimaru appears in a flashback sequence and at the end of the episode. **This is the first time a Sixth Ranger has debuted in the ninth episode of a Sentai series. Usually, the Sixth Ranger debuts around episodes 17-18, which usually air in early June. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Brave 9: Crazy Strong! Pteraidenoh!, Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives, Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool and Brave 12: Attack! The King and I. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 3, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 3.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢メチャつよ！プテライデンオー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢メチャつよ！プテライデンオー｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo